


Barnes Used Goods and Vintage Finds

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thrift Store, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tags May Change, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: After his therapist suggests going to a thrift store Steve Rogers finds Bucky Barnes, his old friend Rebecca, and a place that feels like home. He may even find love along the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure self-indulgence. Most of my works tend to be, but this is just a tad more. I used to volunteer at a thrift store for a while and I've also been watching a lot of Pawn Stars this year because my mom watches it. These two things combined led to this fic. I will add tags and such as I continue writing it. Some things in this story may require a little bit of suspension of disbelief but considering the source material has aliens and magic, I am sure that will work out just fine. 
> 
> Hopefully, people will enjoy this as much as I enjoy it. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you do!

Steve has been feeling lost lately. If he’s being honest, nothing has felt right since he was defrosted. He had hoped that being an Avenger, fighting and having a purpose, would help him but he feels more lost than he has ever been. The tower, where the entire team lives now, is alright. It’s good to have everybody nearby and Tony doesn’t spare any expenses when it comes to amenities, furniture, and food. But it’s not home. There is always something missing, something Steve can't grasp. Can't fix. Maybe there will never be a home in the future for him. Maybe he lost his chance at that the moment he brought down that plane and he just needs to learn how to accept that. 

It’s Wednesday. Wednesdays are for therapy unless there is a major invasion of aliens or something terrible on a similar scale. So far he’s only had to miss a session twice. He thinks that's a good thing or it's meant to be at least. Today’s session went very well. As well as these things can be, anyhow. Steve’s still not entirely comfortable being vulnerable and bearing his soul in front of another person, but his therapist is a good man and he does give good advice. He doesn’t pretend to understand everything Steve is going through, either, and Steve likes that the man doesn’t try to bullshit him. Today his therapist told him it was okay to want some comforts from the past, to miss things that were familiar to him. To be angry at what he lost. To crave what was his home. Yes, he needs to adjust to the future because the chances of going back to the past are minuscule, but that doesn’t mean he can’t look for comfort items or enjoy the movies and music he did then. His therapist suggested going to a thrift store, see if they have anything that reminds him of back then. Of that comfort, that home. 

Steve is taking the suggestion. It's the easiest task he has been given since they found him and also the scariest. Which is how he finds himself standing in front of a store with beautiful lettering that says ‘Barnes Used Goods and Vintage Finds’ 

If Steve remembers correctly, and his memory has yet to fail him, this is two doors down from where he and his friend Becca had once lived. It had been scandalous for the two of them to live together, a man and a woman who weren't married, but neither of them had really cared. She didn’t want him to be alone after his mother died and he loved her like she was his sister. It worked, until the war came. She became a nurse, he became Captain America, and though they sent each other letters they never saw each other again. He tried to find her, asked around, but regretfully no one was able to tell him what happened to her. They said she was untraceable. He misses her every single day. It is an ache more painful than any of his past ailments. 

Steve takes a deep breath and steps into the store. There are items everywhere, the shelves are filled with everything Steve can imagine and more, the paths are narrow and the lighting is terrible but it’s the closest thing to a home he has found in this century. Somewhere in the store, he can hear two people arguing rather passionately. Steve decides to ignore it for now and just browse but pays enough attention so he can step in if needed. These things always make him alert. He thinks they always will but he's trying to not fight every battle. He's not very good at that yet. At least this store has plenty of distractions. 

Eventually, he makes his way to the front of the store, with two records and a mug. There is a handsome man with only one arm behind the counter. He is wearing a black shirt with the name of the shop printed on it in white letters, his hair is in a messy bun, he looks exhausted and he is arguing with a slick-faced customer dressed in a boring black suit. These must be the people he heard arguing earlier. They haven't spotted Steve yet and he decides to keep his distance for now. He doesn't want to intrude on their conversation, especially because it doesn't seem to be a very pleasant one. 

“Mr. Barnes, as I’ve stated, this deal would be highly rewarding. We really need those Captain America items and we are willing to spend a great deal of money,” The guy in the suit says, “a businessman such as yourself should be able to see the value in that offer.” 

Steve is listening even more closely now. It’s rude to eavesdrop, he knows, but considering they are basically talking about him he decides it should be fine. 

“Clearly you don’t know what kind of businessman I am and you’re not very good at listening either,” Mr. Barnes says, now basically glaring at the guy in the suit, “I made a promise to my grandmother when she gave me her store. I don’t break promises and especially not this one. So I will tell you once more what I have told you and the countless people before you, Steve Rogers’ personal items from before Project Rebirth, and the letters he wrote are not for sale. The only person who will ever get to have those items is the man himself. Now I kindly ask you to leave my store,” He says. 

“But it’s for the Captain America exhibit. It would be of great value, think of the education of young minds who would benefit from this,” The guy in the suit tries once more, "I'm with the Smithsonian." 

Barnes rolls his eyes, “I am sure you are buddy. That’s what they all say. Now considering the man is alive, maybe one day he will find his way to this store and I can give him the items and you can beg him to lend them or sell them or whatever. I can’t help you, though. A promise is a promise and this is not one I am willing to break. I am sure that with all the trinkets Howard Stark collected and gifted to you, you can keep those young minds plenty educated and entertained.” He says. 

Steve likes him. Not just because the man is keeping safe the belongings Steve was sure were gone forever, but because he stands for something and won’t be budged. It's admirable. It helps that he is easy on the eyes too and seems like an interesting man. Steve wants to know more. More about Mr. Barnes and about his grandmother. He must have known her. Maybe not everything was lost, after all. He steps forward and makes himself known. 

“I think that if I were to make a comment about selling or lending any items, I’d have to know which ones you are talking about first,” He says, “I was led to believe everything was either gone or in museums. Once they woke me up,” He smiles sadly. 

“Captain America,” The guy in the suit says. 

“Steve Rogers,” Mr. Barnes corrects with a glare. 

Steve shoots him a grateful look. Then he looks at the glib-looking man in the suit. 

“Obviously, I cannot give you an answer for the time being. You should contact my representatives and they can get back to you once I have made a decision,” He says, "I've been made to understood that's how business is meant to be handled these days."

The guy nods frantically, stumbles out a name, presses a business card into Steve's hands and then rambles about what an honor it is to meet Steve. Steve is pretty sure the guy doesn’t see him as a person. But people rarely do these days. He is glad when the guy finally walks out of the door, leaving him alone with Mr. Barnes. 

“Thank you,” Steve says, “Can I ask you some things?” 

“Of course,” Mr. Barnes smiles. 

“What is your name? And can you tell me about your grandmother? I tried to find the people I knew, but they told me everyone was gone and… just. Anything you can share, I’d be happy to know.” Steve says softly. 

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I go by Bucky. My grandmother is called Becca Barnes but you knew her as Becca Proctor. She told me the two of you lived together. Until you enlisted and were selected for Project Rebirth. She kept all your things. She started this store in the 50s with my grandfather and after I took over a few years ago, she made me promise to keep your items safe, too. She’s still around, just making the most of her retirement,” Bucky says, “if you want, I can take you to see her. Or we can take a look at your belongings. Or both.” 

“Both. I’d like to do both,” Steve says with a small smile. 

“Then we will do both,” Bucky smiles, “just let me close up the store, and then you can choose what you want to do first.” 

Steve watches as Bucky rummages through his pockets, fishes out a key, and walks to the front of the store. Expertly and efficiently, as someone who is familiar with the space would be. No wonder it feels a bit like home, with someone to care for the store like Bucky so clearly does. 

Steve decides he wants to see Becca first. He misses her deeply and she matters more than inanimate objects ever could. She always will. It was always his biggest regret as the plane went down, that he never got the chance to see her again. Now he can. This is what hope feels like, he realizes. He hadn't realized he had forgotten that.

“I’ll take the box with your items with me,” Bucky says after Steve informs him of his choice, “then we can look at the items at grandma’s place. She lives two houses away from the store.” 

“Where we used to live,” Steve says. 

“She had to move away from it briefly, after the war. But when my grandpa asked her where she wanted to live, she said she wanted to live there. In case you ever came home,” Bucky says, “she never stopped hoping,” He smiles at Steve, his face looking soft and inviting, then gestures at the items Steve is still holding, “did you want to buy those?” He asks. 

Steve nods, “They reminded me of back then,” He says softly. 

“They are on the house,” Bucky says gently. 

Steve shakes his head, protests. But Bucky insists. 

“Not because you are Captain America,” He says, “but because you are Steve Rogers, my grandmother’s best friend in the whole wide world.” 

Steve can’t really argue with that so he lets Bucky put the items in a bag. Bucky lets him hold the box, too, and they make their way to Bucky’s grandmother’s house. Bucky tells him about living above the store and how his grandmother had been there for him when he returned from Afghanistan. 

“An arm lighter and carrying a lot of experiences I wish I hadn’t had,” He says, “I was angry and lost. But grandma was there for me. And she gave me the store, helped give me a purpose. I don’t feel so lost now,” He says. 

“I am glad,” Steve says, “that you found something. That's important."

They share another smile and have reached their destination. Bucky opens the door and tells his grandma to make sure she is sitting. Becca grumbles about it but tells him she will comply. Steve bites his lip, to hold back a grin. She hasn’t changed one bit. All these years may have gone by, but Becca was still Becca. 

“I’ve got someone here to see you,” Bucky says and leads Steve into the living room. 

Becca gets up the second she spots Steve. She reaches out and touches his face, then pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Stevie Rogers,” She says, “It’s been a long time.” 

“Too long, Becs,” Steve says. 

“I told them that you weren’t dead. But they never believed me,” She says, “and when they showed you on the news, well, they wouldn’t let me see you.” She gives him a brittle smile. 

He swallows, “I asked them… I asked them where you were and what happened to you. And they said they didn’t know,” His shoulders slump, “I can’t believe… I just wanted to see you again, I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you every day for 70 years, but you are here now,” Becca says and squeezes Steve’s arms, “Bit bigger than you used to be, but still my Stevie. That’s all that matters.” 

They sit down on her couch. Bucky leaves the room to make some coffee, though Steve thinks he is also trying to give them some privacy. He appreciates it. Talking with Becca again is amazing. Hearing everything she has been through, is incredible but also a painful reminder of how much he has missed. She shows him pictures of her late husband, her children, and her grandchildren. She tells him about the jobs she has had and opening the store. She tells him about her husband, a good man called James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky is named after him, she tells him proudly. Bucky’s younger sister is named after Becca, a great honor in her eyes. 

“You saved James. In Azzano,” Becca says, “you meant a great deal to him, as you do to me. He and I met after he came back from the war. He was… You would have liked him very much,” She tears up, “It’s good to have you back, darling.” 

“It’s so good to see you,” Steve says, getting a handkerchief out of his pocket. He hands it to her, “I missed you. I didn’t… The future, it’s all new to me and I thought I had lost everything. But, I haven’t. It’s not all bad,” He says, tearing up himself. 

She wipes away her tears, then wipes away his. 

“We’ll figure things out,” Becca says softly. 

She pats his hand then smooths her skirt. Bucky enters the room again, puts down a tray with cups, and hands them one each. 

“Did you show him the box yet, darling?” Becca asks. 

Bucky shakes his head, “He wanted to see you first,” He says. 

Becca smiles again. And Steve returns her smile. He reaches out and gently squeezes her hand. Bucky gives them a fond look and grabs the box. Their fingers brush as he hands it to Steve. Steve thanks him and carefully opens the box as Bucky sits down. 

Steve gets each item out with great care. It’s full of things he thought were lost. The things that mattered most to him then and always would. His mother’s recipe book, her wedding ring, and a photo of her. Some drawings he made of him and Becca, of their apartment and Coney Island. His old diary. The photo of his father that his mother had always kept by her bed until the day she died. The little things that made Steve who he is. The person he was before the serum and who he still is inside. The person almost no one knows these days. 

He feels himself start to cry again. Croaks out another thank you as Becca wraps him into another hug. 

“You’re the bony one now,” He says and she laughs loudly. 

They sit in silence for a while after that. Steve just holds the box. He can’t believe these pieces of him still exist. He says so to Becca and Bucky. 

“Of course I kept them safe. I wasn’t going to let anyone take that away. I believed you were still there, I could feel it in my bones. But even if you hadn’t been… I wasn’t going to give your most personal belongings to people who can hardly remember your name is Steve Rogers and not Captain America,” Becca says firmly. 

“It feels like most people don’t know that these days,” Steve says sadly. 

“But I always will,” Becca says. 

And he knows she's right about that. He always had Becca then, and he has her now. 

He has dinner with her and Bucky that night and when he returns to the tower he is smiling. He hasn’t smiled this much in a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people enjoy this next chapter! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you did? <3

Steve smiles as he places the pictures of his parents on his desk. He had placed his mother’s recipe book in the kitchenette of his room at the tower. His diary, her wedding ring, and the letters he and Becca wrote each other were kept in a small box in his nightstand, there to look at when he wanted to but otherwise hidden from prying eyes. He had placed the records Bucky gifted him next to few other ones he owns and the mug currently holds the last of his hot chocolate. He looks at the drawings and decides that he wants to frame them too. He will have to find some nice ones, frames that fit the mood of the things he created. It's important. He decides to look for some at the thrift store. It’s only been a day but he wants to go back already. He wonders if it’s too soon but then he reminds himself that Bucky had told him to come by the store again soon during dinner. Meeting him and seeing Becca again has filled Steve with renewed energy and hope. Not something he ever imagined he would feel again. 

He is about to leave his room when Natasha enters. She looks around, cataloging her surroundings like she always does. 

“You’ve redecorated,” She says. 

“Met a friend who still had some things from me,” He says softly. 

“I imagined all those things would be in museums by now,” She says.

“People tried, but she kept them safe,” Steve says, “It’s funny because I was told she wasn’t anywhere to be found, but it turns out Becca was in Brooklyn all along. I thought that finding someone with SHIELD’s resources wouldn’t have been so tricky, but maybe I was wrong. Don’t have a clue about how the future works, right?” He shrugs, “Was there anything you needed?” He asks, making sure to smile at her. 

After all, Natasha’s employers’ faults were not hers and they were friendly to each other. Even if that includes Natasha trying to set him up on dates he has no interest in. It amuses her, so he lets her try. Not that he ever actually goes on one of the dates. He has no interest in repeats of the dates Becca used to set up for him. She’d ask her friends to go out with him and some said yes as a favor to her, but they were never really interested in him. There weren’t many people willing to give a scrawny guy like him the time of day. And he knows the looks won’t be an issue now, but he’s worried he’ll just bore people. It’s not like he does much besides being Captain America. 

“Just checking in,” Natasha says, “you didn’t get home until very late last night. That’s not usually your style.” 

It’s a polite way of saying he doesn’t usually leave the house. 

“I’m okay,” Steve says, “Just had a lot of catching up to do.” 

“I imagine that’s what you are planning to do today too?” Natasha asks, “Go ahead, we’ll only call you if any major disasters pop up. I’m glad you found your… friend.” 

She leaves almost as quickly as she showed up. Steve puts on his coat and makes his way out of the tower. 

He makes his way to the thrift store. Doesn't pause, doesn't hesitate. Only briefly notes that the streets of New York feel a little less cold today. 

He steps inside. The tiny bell above the door jingles. Steve doesn't know if it's new or if he missed it yesterday but either way it alerts Bucky to his presence. 

"Hey Steve," He says, "I'm glad you are here. Did you want to look around or just hang out?" 

Steve has shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and his shoulders are slightly hunched. Feels the pressure rising to just say the right thing. He was here to look for some frames but hanging out with Bucky sounds really nice and he doesn't want to make Bucky think he's not interested. 

"Uhh. Can we hang out?" He says softly. 

"Cool," Bucky says, his lip curling up into a small smile, "just come over here?"

Steve walks over and sits down next to Bucky behind the counter. The counter is made of glass and has pieces of jewelry and other pretty items stored inside of it. They are all laid out with care and pleasing to look at it. The entire layout of the shop makes Steve want to draw. Makes him get that itch in his fingers again. The story might seem chaotic at first sight but it's homely and cared for. Steve loves it. 

"Want to help me sort through some clothes that were dropped off this morning?" Bucky asks. 

Steve nods, "Just show me how?" He asks. 

Bucky picks up a shirt, "First we check for stains and holes, missing buttons. Those kinds of things," He turns over the fabric and shows it to Steve, "Now this shirt here is missing a button. But that's something we can usually fix. I keep spare buttons around the shop and at home and that's easily solved. If it has stains, I try to wash them. See if I can get them out. If there are holes or the fabric is otherwise damaged, I try to see if I can mend it. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't. But for now let's make piles. Stained clothes go in a pile, clothes that need mending go in a pile and the good clothes go in a pile." He explains. 

And it's nice. He gets to help someone without any expectations or stress. Without needing to be Captain America. Without putting his life at risk. Sorting clothes is such a minor task but it's helping Bucky out. Steve likes being needed when there is no pressure for him to do good.

The piles of clothes slowly grow. Apparently this was a good round, because they mostly have clothes that could be hung up in the store right away. 

"But I had a feeling they would be," Bucky says, "this lady drops of clothes often and they are always in immaculate shape. She takes care of her clothes, doesn't throw things away carelessly. And I try to treat things with the same care. I try to not throw anything away unless there is no other option. I just have a ban on people bringing underwear into the store because I have no interest in figuring out if they may or may not have worn it. And it doesn't really sell either. So I advise them to take those things elsewhere," He says. 

The rest of the day is slow. A few customers come in, including a young girl buying a present for her grandmother. Another regular customer. Bucky helps her with patience and kindness and when the girl and her mother leave they are both smiling. 

Steve helps Bucky close the store and then Bucky takes him to Becca’s house again. They have dinner with her, she always makes plenty now that she has the means to Steve learns. There is enough food to feed five supersoldiers and then some. 

During dinner she tells him more about her children, grandchildren and her husband. About starting her business all those years ago and the challenges she faced. Steve tells her about Peggy, about working with the Howling Commandos and that terrible day when they lost one of their own. About the plane going down and how confusing the future has been. How the things Shield tried to teach him weren’t helpful. How alienated he feels sometimes. 

They clean up the dishes together. Despite her aging body and everything they’ve both gone through, he still feels that easy camaraderie with her. After everything, she’s still his best friend.

He makes more plans to spend time with her. She gives him boxes with leftovers with clear instructions on how to freeze and reheat them. Before he leaves, Bucky stops him and offers to spend more time with Steve, too. 

“I liked hanging out with you, Steve,” He says, “it’s nice having a friendly person I’m not related to around. I can show you the ropes of this century without being a condescending asshole and you can hang out in the store with me.” 

Steve smiles, “I’d really like that Bucky,” He says.

His therapist is going to be so proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr, please stop by and say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as hawkeyeandthewintersoldier and feel free to see hi :)


End file.
